How They Met
by Golden-Black Dragon
Summary: Companion piece to Persona 4: Leave No Words Unspoken/LNWU. Is there any point in believing in fate? A (sort of!) condensed version of how Yukiko and Dylan end up meeting the first time before the events of LNWU happen. Rated "M" for drug use, sexual content and bad language. Not sure if I've rushed it but...


**How They Met**

 **A/N: This is something that I would have wanted to write as soon as I got the idea to do so but I kept procrastination. Actually, this (I guess!) short story is connected to LNWU and some associated stuff. Oh, and it's most likely going to be rated "M" because… Adult content, swearing, drug use and other stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: The Persona series is owned by Atlus and its parent company which is currently Sega. JustCharles owns Reiko Setsuka, but I do own any OCs that I will be using including Dylan, Stephen and Roz. Anything else that I reference is the property of their respective authors.**

 **December 20, 2010**

 _The "Vermont Incident" House_

It was approaching what appeared to be early or possibly even mid-morning when Dylan had finally woken up. He could see that one of his previous conquests had left a pair of lace panties and a business card with a phone number on it. Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing just who owned the aforementioned panties or business card. Not unless he actually got out of a bed that clearly wasn't his and actually CALLED the lucky lady. Which wasn't going to happen.

"Aw, god damn it. How exactly is it either so early or so late again? Shit." He rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

Dylan had slowly gotten up and put on a clean pair of boxer shorts and a reasonably clean pair of jeans despite that pair having a few large rips and tears. He also put on a studded belt, boots and a Slayer t-shirt.

He, along with his friends Stephen, Travis, Eddie and Zack had pretty much broken into someone's house or holiday home and turned it into a den of debauchery.

It was like something out of the first Hangover movie, except without a tiger in the bathroom and a baby.

Dylan could hear someone knocking on the door, most likely Travis.

Travis was not only knocking on the door of the room Dylan was in, but kicking it as well. "Hey! Are you up and dressed yet? I think we've run out of food, alcohol and drugs already. It's like we're fucking coming down off a week long high! I don't think I can take it man!"

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it? By the way, I'm not fucking buying bath salts or GHB and even HGH again. I almost bit some poor chick's clit off the last time I snorted half a bucket of bath salts AND GHB. Of course, if I'm supposed to go hardcore for the footage of the parties we've been having here, then…." Dylan trailed off.

Travis opened the door. "That's not quite what I meant. Although, I'm not quite so sure what this trip was supposed to have been. Maybe it was supposed to be a ski trip? But you scammed your dad's credit cards so I don't think you've got skiing in mind. And you're only going to be hitting a certain KIND of snow."

"Oh for fuck sake! We've still got cocaine and free base and whatever else we need! Unless we have to get some more stuff." Dylan made a snorting noise at the end of that particular sentence.

Travis let out an annoyed grunt in response. "Whatever. Are we going to wake the rest of the guys up or what?"

"Why the fuck not. They're all either hung over or coming down or both but it's going to be fucking hilarious!" Dylan chuckled malevolently.

Travis waited as the blonde opened the door.

The duo practically stamped into one of the upstairs bathrooms where Stephen was sleeping.

Travis whistled loudly, clapped his hands and started banging his fists against the bathtub. "Wake the fuck up, Stevie! C'mon! It's a new dawn, it's a new day and however the fuck the rest of that song goes."

"Go fuck yourselves." Stephen woke up and blearily climbed out of the bathtub.

Dylan guffawed. "Nah, some chick who wanted to pretend that you were her little brother had already done a lot of fucking last night I'd imagine. You had her on the goddamn roof of this house and everything! The neighbours almost called the cops! It was AWESOME."

"Hell fucking yes. And we managed to record pretty much everything that went on last night in addition to putting it on the internet." Travis chimed in.

Stephen smirked. "Right. Hey, let's go and wake up Zack and Eddie. Zack was in the hot tub the last time we saw him and Eddie had fucked some chick on the front porch. Like, there were people driving by the house who took pictures and shit like that."

They went downstairs and saw Eddie walking around and Zack, who was currently sitting on the couch with a bottle of Crown Royal whiskey in his hand.

"I can see you guys are finally awake." Zack took a long swig of the bottle before standing up and walking over to them.

"We've been awake for almost as long as you guys." Dylan griped.

Eddie coughed to draw their attention. "AHEM! That's all well and good but we're pretty much out of supplies AGAIN. Who wants to go and drive around in order to get them?"

"I'll do it. Oh, and Steve's going to be coming along too. Which means that you, Zack and Travis will be holding down the fort until we get back. Is that clear?" Dylan asked.

Eddie scowled. "I guess. If any cops happen to come by, we'll just tell them that we're friends of the family who owns the house and they'll leave us alone."

"Way to think on your feet there buddy. Now, where the hell did we leave the keys after coming back from the last supply run?" Dylan was about to start looking.

Stephen fished around in his pockets and found something. "I've got the keys! Funny how they're always in the last place you look."

"I was going to use a slightly different word instead of funny but why not? C'mon Steve let's go, this rolling party isn't going to keep itself rolling. Not without the proper supplies." Dylan exited the house.

Travis watched the scene unfolding before him. "Wow. I know we've been really going for it, but Dylan seems to be taking it a little bit too far."

"I think we'll have to worry about that later. We'll be back soon!" Stephen left soon afterwards.

Travis, Eddie and Zack proceeded to the kitchen to see if there was anything left to eat. If there wasn't they'd just have to wait for Dylan and Stephen to come back. Either way, they had to clean up before the next party started.

 _The Lonely Pine Hotel, Vermont_

Yukiko had spent most of the morning after breakfast skiing and was currently in the process of freshening up, which included having a nice warm shower in her hotel room.

There had been plenty of guys around her age giving her what could only be described as bedroom eyes but it wasn't as if she was going to act on any of their signals. Especially after what had happened with Takeru.

After having found out that he had not only blabbed about their first time but had also started cheating on her soon afterwards, she had no time for romance.

She could feel the hot water cascading down her body, and she couldn't help but wish that there was someone else in the shower with her.

However such sensations were fleeting and after she was finished, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She paused briefly before wrapping a towel around her body and wrapping a smaller towel around her hair before vigorously drying it.

After she had finished drying off, she slowly got dressed. She'd worn a black bra and panties combo underneath jeans and a red t-shirt. Yukiko had wisely opted for fluffy socks and boots just in case she was going outside the hotel.

She took a parka and her room key and exited her room, making a bee-line for the lobby.

Once in the lobby, she sat down by herself and checked her phone for a text from her parents. They were still skiing and they had said that she could have the rest of the day to herself to spend it as she saw fit.

"Hey, I saw you on the slopes earlier! You were pretty good! We're going to a party in some mansion that's only a short drive away and we were wondering if you'd want to come too?" A redhead female who was clearly MASSIVELY underdressed for the wintry weather outside yelled over to her.

Yukiko walked over to where the redhead and her friends were sitting. "Thank you. I guess I could go to this party. Is there any particular reason why I should? Oh, my name's Yukiko in case you were wondering."

"Tamara, but most people call me Tammy. It just rolls off the tongue, you know?" Tammy nudged her.

One of her friends showed them something on her phone. "Well, THIS is the party we're going to. Admittedly there's been about two weeks' worth of partying and debauchery planned out and tonight's supposed to be the halfway point. Unless they're staying for longer. Want to see what I mean?"

Tammy smirked. "Of course she does! She's got needs just like the rest of us!"

"I…. oh, alright. Fine. Let's just watch it already." Yukiko could feel her face turning a bright crimson.

Tammy clicked her fingers. "Well, sit back and enjoy the show ladies!"

" **Wassup ladies and gentlemen?! Its Dylan Blake here and my friends and I are bringing you the party of the Winter RIGHT HERE IN VERMONT! There's going to be absolute fucking mayhem and here's what you've been missing! It's all going to be online, and is online, so don't miss out!"** A blonde teenager, presumably Dylan, yelled before stripping down and practically slamming it into a fine female on a table.

 **Song: Ice Cube w/ Mack Ten – You can Do It**

Yukiko blinked. "Wait… how are they able to get away with that? Won't the people owning the house object?"

"Oh, things might be different in Japan but here, rich people can get away with all kinds of shit. Look at OJ Simpson for example. The Blake family have what essentially amount to a team of lawyers who will defend them no matter what. And that includes the "undesirable elements" of the family such as Dylan." Tammy explained.

Yukiko was too busy focusing on a certain part of the blonde to hear. "Huh? Sorry, is it that obvious?"

"Uh, yeah." One of Tammy's friends snorted.

Tammy stood up. "Shall we? Hey, Yukiko, you can come with us! It'll be fun. Ooh, wait, we should probably bring booze. It's all part of the fun!"

Yukiko paused to text her parents before following the girls out. She'd neglected to mention that she was going to a party OR that it was being held in a house that was being occupied illegally for about a week.

While honesty was always a prized virtue for a young lady of her social standing, too much honesty would get her in trouble.

… _._

At a table near what appeared to the hotel bar, a toucan-nosed man observed them making their exit.

"Excuse me, bartender, would it be possible for you to serve me a drink?" The man inclined his head.

The bartender nodded. "Sure. What'll it be? And who are you anyway?"

"I think I'll have a scotch on the rocks. Neat. My name is Igor, not that I get asked that particularly often." Igor smiled.

The bartender was suitably unnerved. "Here's your drink. Let me know if you require anything else. I'll just… Go over here."

Igor sipped his drink in silence as he contemplated the strange nature of fate. If the bringing together of two people without them knowing it in an encounter that could potentially change their lives counted as fate.

Of course, he'd witnessed such a thing happen before on two occasions at least. Maki and Naoya, Tatsuya and Maya and more recently, Minato and Aigis and Chase and Minako.

Love in all its forms was a delightful thing, he concluded, delightful but strange. Much like fate.

Igor shook his head and returned to his drink, wondering if Yukiko and Dylan would realise their feelings this time around. Maybe they would, maybe they wouldn't. Who knows?

 _The "Vermont Incident" House_

Dylan, Stephen, Travis, Eddie and Zack were busying themselves drinking, smoking weed, watching porn and essentially commenting on the performances of the various actresses as well as how utterly illogical some of the plots were before people arrived outside the house.

"Wait, so if I deliver some chick pizza then I'm getting head? Seriously? Why haven't people told me before? Oh wait, because it's never happened." Dylan drained his beer.

Stephen laughed. "Oh man. Don't tell Zack, you'll crush him!"

"HEY! You think I'd just be delivering pizza after high school?!" Zack took umbrage at the suggestion.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Uh, no. If you hadn't met any of us, you WOULD be delivering pizzas right now."

"Fuck you guys." Zack crossed his arms.

Travis looked at the screen. "Okay. She looks familiar. Uh, that's Eddie's sister right? Not the cop, but the other one? What's her name anyway? Felicia?"

"Damn! Hey, move over and let me see!" Dylan reached for the laptop.

Eddie promptly closed the video before it got to the good stuff. "Oh hell no."

"Okay. Hey, there should be people arriving here soon right?" Stephen asked.

Dylan had a brainwave. "So we should clean this place up right? Make it look less like a pigsty?"

"He's got the right idea!" Travis piped up.

They quickly threw out the various emptied bottles of alcohol scattered around the table and tried to make the air smell as fresh as possible.

Perhaps, they needn't have worried as people were arriving and the female guests at the party were entering into various states of inebriation and undress.

Zack gave Dylan a hug. "Thank you. Honestly, this week has been fucking phenomenal. Speaking of which, I wonder who's getting the most action tonight out of each of us."

"Me? You know because I planned all this. You guys can have my sloppy seconds though!" Dylan walked off.

The party was slowly filling up with people, and there were all sorts of debauched goings on happening, including Travis going "spelunking" in the Jacuzzi with two very accommodating and very lovely ladies.

After about a few hours, more guests had showed up and certain bodily fluids and alcoholic liquids had ended up on the walls and various surfaces of the house.

There were also hidden video cameras documenting EVERYTHING.

… _._

Yukiko was drunk and she had no idea where the people who had invited her along to the party had disappeared to.

With a bright red plastic cup in hand, she poured herself another drink but didn't see someone put something into it.

When she'd raised the cup to her lips, a hand knocked it away, sending the cup and its contents spilling down to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing? You DELIBERATELY made me spill my drink! And who the hell are you anyway?" She snapped.

The blonde held out his hand. "Uh, I just saved you from being roofied and date raped. You're fucking welcome by the way. Oh, my name's Dylan. By the way, saving you from being drugged and taken advantage of would require you giving something back. BUT, I'll just do you for free."

"Are you always this arrogant?" Yukiko asked.

Dylan grabbed a few cups and bottles of rum, whiskey, vodka, Coca-Cola and Red Bull while also guiding Yukiko to the stairs. "I am. But hey, you're not going to be complaining."

"I somehow doubt that." Yukiko followed after him.

The blonde had took a lighter, what appeared to be rolled up joints and bags of white powder with him too.

… _._

They walked up the stairs until they reached a relatively secluded room of the house and they didn't bother locking it.

"So, what you do think we should do know? Seeing as you've clearly come prepared." Yukiko leaned over him.

Dylan grabbed a bottle. "Drink, get high and do whatever comes naturally. You know, you don't seem like a shrinking violet to me. I don't know, you might just need the right stimulant."

"Whatever." She poured a mix of alcohol and mixers into a cup and drank it.

Dylan noticed her starting to sway a bit. "You sure about this?"

"YES!" Yukiko snapped.

They soon set about not only drinking the contents of every single bottle between them, but also smoking all the weed Dylan had carried up with him before the blonde decided to re-enact the scene from Scarface where Tony Montana is shovelling cocaine in his nose like there's no tomorrow.

Naturally, one thing led to another and they ended up completely naked.

Dylan had pretty much moved her against the door and was holding her up. "I bet you haven't had somebody like me before huh?"

"Definitely not!" Yukiko moaned as she dug her fingernails into the blonde's back.

He kept pounding away at her. "I! CAN'T! HEAR! YOU!"

"Doesn't matter!" She threw her head back as he practically bit into her neck as he kept up a pretty relentless pace.

Dylan opened the door, and with Yukiko practically wrapped around his waist stood at the top of the stairs as the party had devolved into a Roman style orgy complete with togas, swinging, and various bottles going in and out of certain orifices.

He practically shouted down at the revellers. "Yeah! Who's the fucking KING?! Huh?"

They went back to the room after nobody paid attention.

Dylan had spent most of the night on top of her and in a variety of positions and in a variety of rooms before returning to the room that they'd been in before. They only paused so Dylan could drink more and do more cocaine, which happened to be consumed along with bath salts and speed.

Weirdly enough, he could vaguely offering said drugs to the raven-haired girl but she steadfastly refused them.

Yukiko was in the bed beside him, naked and completely asleep.

Dylan could feel his heart exploding. But why? Could there be something happening that he wasn't aware of?

He didn't believe in "fate." So he went to sleep. It didn't matter.


End file.
